1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container, and more particularly, to a liquid container including a double cap structure with a separable inner cap.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a thermos bottle is an insulation container manufactured for maintaining a drink therein at the same temperature for a long time. There are various types of thermos bottles in the market.
Among these thermos bottles, there is a thermos bottle including a double cap structure to discharge a drink stored in the thermos bottle in a state of securing a maximum thermal insulation property.
A thermos bottle including a double cap structure includes an outer cap fastened to a container body and an inner cap provided to open and close a flow path formed at the outer cap.
The above thermos bottle including the double cap structure is configured to discharge a drink through a gap formed between the inner cap and the outer cap when the inner cap is slightly opened.
However, in the related art, a cap is partially twisted and discharges only in a determined direction. Also, since an opening degree of the cap is not determined, when the cap is twisted too much and tilted to discharge a drink, the cap may be separated and content may be spilt such that there is a danger of burn with a hot drink or contaminating a nearby place.
Also, when the container body is tilted, the cap leans due to a weight of the cap in a direction in which the container body is tilted. Accordingly, since it is difficult to provide a flow path, a liquid therein is not easily discharged.